


Roy the Handyman

by RMSAllHandsOnD



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, RoyEd OTPoly 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMSAllHandsOnD/pseuds/RMSAllHandsOnD
Summary: Prompt: Modern AU: Someone tries to fix a broken appliance at home
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	Roy the Handyman

Prompt 1 Theme: Modern AU -Someone tires to fix a broken appliance at home

Edward was sitting perched on the kitchen counter, popsicle hanging loosely from his lips as he mindlessly looked out the kitchen window of the shared flare he lived in with Roy Mustang. He was kicking his feet back and forth, bouncing his heels against the cabinets below him with hollow-sounding thumps upon each sway of his slender legs. He pulled his ice treat from his mouth, tongue trailing up to swirl the rounded tip. Golden eyes eventually turned from the window down to the figure laying on the floor. 

He smiled softly and sucked his treat back between his raspberry blue-stained lips and kicked his legs a little more to add an obnoxious effect to the already strained situation.

“You look like a child doing that, you know,” the figure on the floor spoke from where he was laying, body half shoved inside of the cabinet beneath the kitchen sink. The man was grumbling to himself one moment, then chastizing Edward the next, not that Edward took what he was bitching about seriously. Roy was mad because their old house always seemed to have something busted in it at every turn, and this time it was the kitchen sink. 

Never before had either Roy or Edward considered themselves to be very good handymen but after buying their historic downtown Seattle flat, they had to learn quickly or find themselves at a sore loss for all the money they dumped into the downpayment on their home. Edward now resented their realtor’s words: “A fixer-upper can be charming and quaint. This flat has so much charm and character, don’t you think?” 

Edward rolled his eyes upon recalling that discussion. It was “charming and quaint” for all of 10 minutes before their bathtub faucet busted on their first night living in their new home. 

The blond pulled his popsicle from his mouth with an exaggerated sounding pop, then he licked his lips only because he knew it was getting on Roy’s nerves- hopefully in a good way. “Don’t be mean just because you’re pissed off,” Edward teased slowly as he examined his nails with a blase expression. He kicked his legs again. Thump, thump.

There was a pause from under the sink, then Roy spoke again. “Why does it always have to be the damn water pipes?” he asked after throwing a wrench to the floor and reaching for a spare rag that lay nearby. 

As if the other could see him, Edward shrugged his shoulders then hummed. “The water system here is like your arch-nemesis at this point,” he mused half-heartedly. 

“Yeah, lucky me,” Roy groaned before he snatched for the wrench again. 

Edward could hear a few more clangs and curses before at last the rest of his man emerged from the cabinet. He observed as Roy sat up, his white T-shirt was now dirty with grease and spotted with old sink water. The smaller of the two wrinkled his nose while his lips twisted up into a smile. “Gross,” he teased as Roy wiped his hands on his jeans, obviously unconcerned about keeping any of his clothes clean. 

Slowly, Roy came to stand, and Edward took the time to secretly snicker when he heard the older man’s joints grind as he shifted off of the floor. Feeling comfortable and plenty content, Edward remained seated on the counter and continued to kick his legs. His eyes were fixed on Roy now while he kept nursing the sweet juice from his popsicle. 

Roy was giving him that look and sure Edward was happy to see it. He found it mildly amusing that this man of his could go from crabby and bitching, to suave and beautiful with such a quick snap of his fingers. Almost like a switch that he could turn on and off at his will. In reply to that dark look in Roy’s eyes, Edward cocked his head to the side and replied with an innocent look. 

“Gonna take a shower after this. The sink is good to go,” Roy mused as he combed his fingers through his hair and sighed. 

“Well, aren’t you my knight in shining armor today?” Edward chuckled. 

“Got any more popsicles for me?” Roy asked as he reached for the icebox. 

“Nope!” Edward chirped and shot the older a sly look with half of a smirk lingering on his chilled lips, looking as if he were intending to add something about how good his frozen treat tasted. When Roy shifted forward and slotted himself between Edward’s casually spread legs, the smaller smiled fully. 

“Then you should give me something else that’s sweet? How about a taste of your lips?” Roy purred with that same suave and charming style that had Edward falling head over heels for him about 10 years ago. Edward looked as though he might comply, he even went as far as to lick his lip and leaned forward towards his lover with heavily lidded eyes. 

As Roy leaned forward to seal them up with a kiss that would most likely transform into something sinfully more, Edward breathed a laughed and quickly pushed the remnants of his popsicle between Roy’s lips just as he motioned to lick at the dribbles of juice that trickled down his fingers which he kept raised to Roy’s lips. “Good job, babe,” he congratulated. 

“Go take a shower,” Edward ordered just as he hopped off the counter and padded away, sashaying his hips as he did so just to show off when he really didn't need too. He was an asshole like that, and Roy loved it.


End file.
